Patients are enrolled with angiographically documented coronary artery disease. They are randomized to receive either fish oil or olive oil for two years, after which a post-treatment angiogram is obtained. A second group of patients will receive either placebo or step drug therapy to lower cholesterol and raise HDL. Pre- and post-treatment angiograms are quantitated for disease by computer methods.